Artifacts of the Draconis
These Artifacts were made by the First Fire Draconis so that if the Draconis were ever too evil and needed to be put down they were used. Gauntlet of Theft This was made so that the Draconis' attacks could be intercepted it absorbs the mana of a Draconis without effecting the life however makes the Draconis' become tired. This is currently owned by the mother of the Demon princes Lir and Lor, It has never been wielded by a Draconis Alma if so the DA may be able to use the massive amount of mana stored within it. However using that much mana may destroy there mana pool So it is adviced that an elemental used it. It also has claws this allows a user to rip the mana out of a DA absorbing it. Sword of Madness This sword forces a DA's magic to go crazy aswell as inflicting more damage then normal. If a DA is slashed with this there blood cells go in different directions basically effecting a DA's mana stream which is its blood stream. It is however extremely heavy and difficult to slash with only the First Fire DA was able to wield it with his Draconis Alma strength and Hono family strength, however even he swung quite slow. It is unknown who currently wields it or its current location. If held by a DA its enchantment can be changed by thought making it a powerful weapon. Shield of Redirection This shield does exactly as it says it redirects a DA's attack this weapon was made in hast so it has a fatal mistake its aim is off you shoot it right back. This shield also allows you to shoot the weakness of the opponent back at them. There is an advantage of this however it can redirect and absorb normal attacks, Not only this it is a durable shield as it is. The last advantage of this is that the more damage it takes the more it charges, when at max charge you can blast a massive blast. When used by a DA you can store your own mana in there and blast it also change its shape. Khakkhara of the mime This weapon allows someone to copy the ability of a Draconis Alma it is a useful weapon to non Draconis as they can copy a Draconis Alma's weapon. However the opponent has to have taken the attack before head on or the Khakkhara will not remember it meaning if it were an insta kill attack you wouldn't be able to use it. When this is used by a Draconis Alma it allows you to use all your abilities at the same time. It is currently lost. Fan of elements This Fan allows you to use all the elements at DA quality however it is only a blast. When used by a DA it allows them to use other DA powers and also allows them to use there dragon gods elemental blast. Such as Funka's flame or such. Monocle of the tenth eye This allows someone to see the Mana,Soul Energy,Life force and basically everything of there opponents providing great knowledge of you opponent. Also allowing you to see how the flow of mana works allowing you to see how spells work or how people summon energy. For a DA it allows you to absorb these energies for your own mana. Gauntlet of Power This Gauntlet has two powers. One stealing the Lacrima(Crystal) Of a Draconis Alma allowing you to use there power temporarily and also using them allowing you to use them easy as you may not have any practice with them. How do these work? These drain alot of Mana which is why it is hard to use they can kill you or make you into a mana mass if over used. They can absorb Mana Masses like a mage can too. Category:Items Category:Equipment